Installing on Solaris
This tip describes how to install Vim on Solaris 10. For Sparc based systems Some package binaries are required. Download following vim 7.2 binaries from sunfreeware. *libgcc-3.4.6-sol10-sparc-local.gz from libgcc-3.4.6. *glib-1.2.10-sol10-sparc-local.gz from glib-1.2.10. *gtk+-1.2.10-sol10-sparc-local.gz from gtk+-1.2.10. *ncurses-5.7-sol10-sparc-local.gz from ncurses. *libiconv-1.13.1-sol10-sparc-local.gz from libiconv. *libintl-3.4.0-sol10-sparc-local.gz from libintl. *vim-7.2-sol10-sparc-local.gz from vim 7.2. 1 Login in to your Solaris box and create a temporary directory, for example: # mkdir /tmp/vim 2 Download all binaries to this temporary directory. 3 You should perform this installation as the root user so it will be available to all users on the machine: # su - # Password: ****** 4 Go to the temporary directory: # cd /tmp/vim 5 Unzip all packages: # gunzip libgcc-3.4.6-sol10-sparc-local.gz # gunzip glib-1.2.10-sol10-sparc-local.gz # gunzip gtk+-1.2.10-sol10-sparc-local.gz # gunzip ncurses-5.7-sol10-sparc-local.gz # gunzip libiconv-1.11-sol10-sparc-local.gz # gunzip libintl-3.4.0-sol10-sparc-local.gz # gunzip vim-7.2-sol10-sparc-local.gz 6 Save current "LD_LIBRARY_PATH" in a file: # echo $LD_LIBRARY_PATH > /tmp/vim/ld_path_file 7 Unset your "LD_LIBRARY_PATH" for the current session so Vim installation files will be copied to the default correct location. That way it will work properly with all users. # unset LD_LIBRARY_PATH 8 Run the following commands in given sequence, Sequence must be followed otherwise installation may fail. Provide your inputs at the prompt during package installation (you can simply accept the defaults): # pkgadd -d libgcc-3.4.6-sol10-sparc-local # pkgadd -d glib-1.2.10-sol10-sparc-local # pkgadd -d gtk+-1.2.10-sol10-sparc-local # pkgadd -d ncurses-5.7-sol10-sparc-local # pkgadd -d libiconv-1.11-sol10-sparc-local # pkgadd -d libintl-3.4.0-sol10-sparc-local # pkgadd -d vim-7.2-sol10-sparc-local 9 Go to the directory where Vim is installed and verify your Vim installation. # cd /usr/local/bin 10 Run the following command; it should open Vim: # ./vim 11 Exit from Vim (press Esc and type :q!). 12 Create link for "/usr/local/bin/vim" on location where "vi" editor (normally "/usr/bin") is installed, after successful verification in step 10. For this run following command to know location of "vi". # which vi 13 It will show a directory like "/usr/bin/vi". Change to that directory. # cd /usr/bin 14 Run following commands for link creation. # ln -s /usr/local/bin/vim vim # ln -s /usr/local/bin/vimdiff vimdiff 15 Create a "vimrc" file in the "$VIM" directory. To do that, start Vim: # vim 16 Enter the Vim command: :echo $VIM 17 It will output something like "/usr/local/share/vim" 18 Go to this ($VIM) directory # cd /usr/local/share/vim 19 Create vimrc file here with vi editor. # vi vimrc 20 Copy "vimrc" file data from next "vimrc file" section and paste into this file. 21 Save this "vimrc" file and exit from "vi" editor. 22 Run following command so this file will be available to all users # chmod 755 /usr/local/share/vim/vimrc 23 Now you can use vim and vimdiff instead of vi. # vim abc.txt # vimdiff abc.txt efg.txt 23 Run the following command to restore "LD_LIBRARY_PATH": # export LD_LIBRARY_PATH=`cat /tmp/vim/ld_path_file` For x86 based systems Some package binaries are required. Download following vim 7.2 binaries from sunfreeware. *libgcc-3.4.6-sol10-x86-local.gz from libgcc-3.4.6. *glib-1.2.10-sol10-intel-local.gz from glib-1.2.10. *gtk+-1.2.10-sol10-intel-local.gz from gtk+-1.2.10. *libiconv-1.13.1-sol10-x86-local.gz from libiconv. *libintl-3.4.0-sol10-x86-local.gz from libintl. *ncurses-5.7-sol10-x86-local.gz from ncurses. *vim-7.2-sol10-x86-local.gz from vim 7.2. 1 Login in to your Solaris box and create a temporary directory, for example: # mkdir /tmp/vim 2 Download all binaries to this temporary directory. 3 You should perform this installation as the root user so it will be available to all users on the machine: # su - # Password: ****** 4 Go to the temporary directory: # cd /tmp/vim 5 Unzip all packages: # gunzip libgcc-3.4.6-sol10-x86-local.gz # gunzip glib-1.2.10-sol10-intel-local.gz # gunzip gtk+-1.2.10-sol10-intel-local.gz # gunzip libiconv-1.13.1-sol10-x86-local.gz # gunzip libintl-3.4.0-sol10-x86-local.gz # gunzip ncurses-5.7-sol10-x86-local.gz # gunzip vim-7.2-sol10-x86-local.gz 6 Save current "LD_LIBRARY_PATH" in a file: # echo $LD_LIBRARY_PATH > /tmp/vim/ld_path_file 7 Unset your "LD_LIBRARY_PATH" for the current session so Vim installation files will be copied to the default correct location. That way it will work properly with all users. # unset LD_LIBRARY_PATH 8 Run the following commands in given sequence, Sequence must be followed otherwise installation may fail. Provide your inputs at the prompt during package installation (you can simply accept the defaults): # pkgadd -d libgcc-3.4.6-sol10-x86-local # pkgadd -d glib-1.2.10-sol10-intel-local # pkgadd -d gtk+-1.2.10-sol10-intel-local # pkgadd -d libiconv-1.13.1-sol10-x86-local # pkgadd -d libintl-3.4.0-sol10-x86-local # pkgadd -d ncurses-5.7-sol10-x86-local # pkgadd -d vim-7.2-sol10-x86-local 9 Go to the directory where Vim is installed and verify your Vim installation. # cd /usr/local/bin 10 Run the following command; it should open Vim: # ./vim 11 Exit from Vim (press Esc and type :q!). 12 Create link for "/usr/local/bin/vim" on location where "vi" editor (normally "/usr/bin") is installed, after successful verification in step 10. For this run following command to know location of "vi". # which vi 13 It will show a directory like "/usr/bin/vi". Change to that directory. # cd /usr/bin 14 Run following commands for link creation. # ln -s /usr/local/bin/vim vim # ln -s /usr/local/bin/vimdiff vimdiff 15 Create a "vimrc" file in the "$VIM" directory. To do that, start Vim: # vim 16 Enter the Vim command: :echo $VIM 17 It will output something like "/usr/local/share/vim" 18 Go to this ($VIM) directory # cd /usr/local/share/vim 19 Create vimrc file here with vi editor. # vi vimrc 20 Copy "vimrc" file data from next "vimrc file" section and paste into this file. 21 Save this "vimrc" file and exit from "vi" editor. 22 Run following command so this file will be available to all users # chmod 755 /usr/local/share/vim/vimrc 23 Now you can use vim and vimdiff instead of vi. # vim abc.txt # vimdiff abc.txt efg.txt 23 Run the following command to restore "LD_LIBRARY_PATH": # export LD_LIBRARY_PATH=`cat /tmp/vim/ld_path_file` vimrc file set nocompatible set history=50 set undolevels=100 set viminfo='20,\"50 set showmode syntax on set ignorecase set tabstop=4 set shiftwidth=4 set background=light highlight Normal guibg=White guifg=Black set backspace=2 set noerrorbells set laststatus=2 set cmdheight=1 set statusline=%<%F%h%m%r%h%w%y\ %{&ff}\ line:%l\ col:%c%V set foldenable set showmatch set lz nnoremap nl inoremap nli inoremap :%s/search/replace/gc nnoremap gti inoremap gti "set nowrap "// do not wrap lines "set number "// turn on line numbers set nobackup Comments This seems really complicated. Doesn't Vim have a nice "make install" command in Solaris? And why is the LD_LIBRARY_PATH stuff needed? I put this in the "building Vim" category but really it looks like just putting a bunch of pre-made binaries in the right place in a somewhat complicated way. --Fritzophrenic 02:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC)